You Belong With Me
by Glaceon of the Blue Variety
Summary: Based partly on Taylor Swift's music video. May, the geekiest girl in school, falls in love with Drew. But she can't say anything because of Haruka, Drew's girlfriend- who he doesn't like himself. How will this turn out? Contestshipping


16 year old, bespectacled, May Maple looked out of her window to see her best friend, Drew Hayden, yelling at his cell phone. It wasn't his cell phone that he was mad at. It was his girlfriend, Haruka. She was the most popular, and most snobbiest girl, in the school. Drew, of course, went for the obvious. They had been dating for two weeks, and for the same two-weeks, May had been heartbroken. Haruka was not only popular, she was pretty.

May had a sweet face, but it was her hair and glasses that kept anyone from seeing that. She liked it that way. She kept her tattered, bushy, brown hair in a ponytail. She often tried to straighten it up with a comb and a brush, but it was all useless. Her glasses were the nerdiest glasses you'd find in all of Jewel High School- the high school for rich kids.

But for some reason, Drew had approached her and befriended her one day.

_May sat in the study hall, a handful of people with her- other than her friends Misty and Dawn. Misty and Dawn weren't really studying. They were discussing the Prom that was in half a year. Purposely, May had told them that she was going to study instead of talking, hoping to get them to follow her lead. Obviously, it hadn't worked. _

"_Hey!" May didn't look up. She wasn't used to people talking to her other than Misty and Dawn. _

"_Uh…You're May Maple, aren't you." May's blue eyes went from her book to see the most handsome green eyes she had ever seen in her whole life. _

"_Y-yes…" May confirmed, a little nervous that the most popular guy in school- and the hottest- was talking to her, face to face. _

'_He probably wants me to do his homework for him,' she thought wryly. _

"_Do you mind if I sit next to you?" he asked, looking at the empty space next to her. "I want to study for the exam coming up next month. Most of the time, I get average grades, but I was hoping that I would get a high grade on the test since its 25% of our grade_. _Do you mind helping?"_

_May was a bit flabbergasted that he wanted to put effort in it, but agreed to give him lessons in math and science. Since then, the study hall had been their meeting place._

But all of that slowly started changing when Haruka came into the picture.

She had harbored a crush on Drew ever since she first got a rose from him- as a thank you token.

"_May, thanks, a lot. I passed the test with flying colors!" May smiled, embarrassed; he was, indirectly, calling her a good teacher. _

"_And…uh…this is to show my thanks." He handed her a rose with a grin and quickly walked off. May blushed a pretty red, but he wasn't there to see it. She took the rose and put it in her journal to preserve it. _

_From that day on, every time Drew met May, he had a rose for her. _

"_Hey, May! What's that?" Dawn asked as May went through her journal and something fell out. _

"_A bunch of roses…" she informed, softly. Dawn squealed as May picked up the rose that had fallen. May rolled her eyes at her best friends antics. _

"_Who are they from? They're probably crushing on you!" May gave Dawn a skeptical look, but on the inside, butterflies erupted in her stomach. The mere thought of her and Drew…Together…_

"_Don't be silly; these are from Drew. He doesn't like me like that." She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself._

"_Bullshit!" Misty said, plopping down next to May._

"_There are children in this house that can overhear, you know." _

"_What? You're not 5 anymore!"_

"_I was talking about Max…" _

_Dawn rolled her eyes, patting May on the back. "Psssh."_

_Misty looked May straight in the eyes and took her glasses off slowly. "He'd be an idiot not to like you; just like the rest of the boys in the school." _

"_Excluding Ash," Dawn piped in, revealing Misty's little secret. _

_Misty glared and added, "Paul, too." May laughed and hugged her two best friends. She put the idea that she was beautiful in the back of her mind and continued studying for her algebra test. _

May laughed as she recalled the memories, but then her laughter melted into a sigh as she remembered what happened that fateful day when she went to the study hall.

_May walked through the hallways, trying quickly to walk to study hall. She was going to meet up with Drew. He said he wanted to talk about the upcoming dance- that Misty and Dawn were so eager about. It was May's turn to be eager. She wondered if he was going to ask her to go. _

'_Don't get your hopes up, May. There are prettier girls than you in this school and you know that.' May knew the answer to every question, every equation. But she couldn't understand why her heart was divided into two, painfully, when she saw Haruka pulling Drew in for a kiss. _

May sighed. She opened up her curtains and took out her whiteboard.

They hadn't noticed when they were younger, but May and Drew were neighbors. Of course, May's parents didn't want her talking on the phone with a boy so she was forced to talk through the window.

Drew was in his room, yelling at his cell phone. It wasn't his cell phone he was so mad at, however. It was his _girlfriend. _No, he wasn't in a relationship with his phone, but May would've preferred that over the idiot Drew hooked up with.

'You okay?' she wrote in her neat cursive writing and put it up against the window. She took out a flashlight- that was on her cluttered desk- and flashed it around his room, to get his attention.

He shut his cell phone off, threw it on the bed, and huffed. He finally spotted May's message, and saw May looking at him through the window curiously. He calmed down, pushing his green bangs away from his eyes, and took out his own whiteboard.

'Tired of drama,' he scrawled back in his own neat print writing. May pursed her lips as she wrote back a message.

'Sorry. :(." Drew shrugged indifferently, indicating that he wanted to get off the subject. May dropped her pen and bent down to get it. Drew, apparently, thought she was going back to study so he closed his curtains, not knowing she was going to write another message.

May had gotten a sudden inspiration to tell her how she felt as she wrote the words 'I love you' on her pad. She looked up and noticed his curtains were down. She suddenly realized, in horror, what would have happened if he read what she had written. She folded up the message and pushed it under her bed, hoping she would never attempt to make the same mistake again.

He was just a friend. He had a girlfriend. Who was she to interfere with fate?

Impulsively, she went up to her mirror and looked at herself, wondering what the she could do to make Drew notice her while being subtle at the same time.

She went into the bottom drawer –where she put the clothes that she would never wear. That drawer was for unwanted birthday presents. (All clothes.)

She took out a frilly pink skirt, but didn't try it on. She dropped it as if it was the most disgusting thing she had ever touched- which it was. She went through the drawer looking for something blue. If she was going to be girly, why not do it and at least enjoy it _a little_? To her dismay, there was nothing blue.

"I need the radio," she murmured to herself, reaching for it.

"_Now let's play Taylor Swift's new song: Our Song."_

May vaguely remembered Drew saying something about Haruka hating country music. Drew and May were big fans of country songs.

"_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car. He's got a one hand feel, on the steering wheel, the other on my heart…" _After learning the chorus, May decided to sing along. She took her seldom used hair brush and started singing in the bottom part of it.

"Yeah, 'cause our song is the slammin' screen door. Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window. When we're on the phone and he talks real slow…'Cause it's late and his momma don't know. Our song is the way he laughs, the first date man I didn't kiss him and I should have…"

May didn't notice Drew opening his curtains. He laughed as he saw her singing into her hairbrush.

'One of the things I like about her. She's silly and looks natural while being that way.' He shook his head while smiling before closing the curtains and turning out the lights. He wasn't in the mood to be a stalker, tonight.

Suddenly, May ended the song with different lyrics.

"Mmm, you belong with me…." She yawned, not remembering what she said. She turned out the lights and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like the fire on a candle thrown in water.

The next morning, May met Misty and Dawn at her house. It was a lovely Saturday morning. The sun was shining brightly outside and allergies were bothering Haruka. Since Drew didn't have to spend time with her, he asked May if she would join him on a walk in the park.

May, of course, said yes, and was now telling Dawn and Misty what happened.

"Maybe he'll propose to you in the middle of the park." Misty looked disbelieving.

"I know we want him and May to get together, but, he kinda has a _girlfriend_ Dawn." Dawn rolled her eyes and waved her hand in a dismissing manner.

"We should get rid of her, the problem, then. She certainly doesn't act like a girlfriend.. I heard she was dating Drew and one of the other quarterbacks!"

"_What?_" May query, at full attention. Dawn crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Exactly what you heard. She was going to break it to him today that she didn't want him anymore." May groaned, her face in her hands.

"What? I thought you'd be happy!" Dawn said, looking at her best friend with sad eyes.

"It's not me, it's Drew. He'll be heartbroken!"

"But isn't she sick?" Misty inquired, looking at May. May furrowed her brow.

"Not sick. It's just her allergies. Apparently, she looks too disgusting to be seen by anyone. I wish I could go to her house and snap a couple of pictures."

"Well, why don't you?" Misty asked, laying back on May's bed. May quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it'll be great! Then you can send those pics to the yearbook editor, Ash!" May shook her head, but finally gave in seeing as Misty and Dawn wouldn't stop insisting.

"Okay, okay, fine. But first of all, how are we going to go to her house without knowing. Do you know how many security guards are in her mansion?"

"Two," came Dawn's reply. Misty and May looked at her strangely.

"When you want revenge, you've got to stalk the person. I saw her flirting with Paul." May could only laugh as Dawn clenched her fists.

"I guess Dawn and I will be enough for those two," Misty hinted, winking conspicuously.

"But what about Drew?"

"Tell him you'll meet him later in the park. Give yourself two hours. That should be enough." May reluctantly nodded, wondering what she got herself into.

"Remind me why I'm here again…"

"Because Haruka needs to be embarrassed," Misty supplied as they neared the mansion. Thankfully, the window on the first floor was open- which was odd because if you had allergies, usually you would protect yourself from pollen that could come in your house- so May could climb through without a problem. From there, she could walk up the stairs, quietly, and go into Haruka's room and take a few pictures. She wore a pair of tight jeans and an emo shirt and had her bangs over her eyes so no one would recognize her.

As soon as Misty and Dawn went onto Haruka's property, they began practicing their flirting skills with the guards who were flirting back. May rolled her eyes and sneaked past the guards. Then she climbed through the window skillfully.

As soon as she was inside the house, she flipped out her camera. She looked in all of the rooms on the first floor and continued doing it for every floor until she got to the fifth.

'I swear, if I don't find her I'm going to rip my hair out.'

She walked into one room plaintively, without caring, and spotted Haruka. Quickly, she scrambled out, hoping Haruka didn't see her. Luckily for her, she didn't.

"So, when are you going to break up with him?" May recognized the male voice as Shuu's. She grimaced. She hated him. He and Haruka were perfect for eachother.

'He must be the guy she's cheating on Drew with.'

May decided to get proof for Drew that his girlfriend wasn't right for him.

Haruka smiled and pushed him on the bed, telling him to shut up. While they were making out, May took a few photos and ran out faster than a squirrel on chocolate.

She quickly hid behind a bush that was near Misty and Dawn.

"_Miiisty! Daaaawn!" _They did not hear her.

She took a rock from under the bush and threw it at Misty's leg. It hit her- and May knew that because she tensed up, probably thinking it was a bug. Then she relaxed and bid farewell to the guards, leaving fake numbers.

After a minute or two, May caught up with them.

"Did you get an embarrassing picture of her?"

"Look at these. Drew's going to really be sad." She showed Misty and Dawn the pictures

"Ugh, Haruka is a dumb excuse for a girl."

"What a slut!"

May nodded, but she felt sad because she could just predict Drew's reaction. She'd have to break out the truth to him and she felt horrible about it.

"Sorry for delaying the meeting," May apologized. After the incident with Haruka's house, she had changed into her regular clothes.

She and Drew were currently walking around LittleRoot Park. Sun was shining, Tailows were chirping, the trees were dancing in the wind. What a beautiful day; what a horrible one it was going to turn into once Drew found out.

"No problem…You look kind of worried. What's wrong?" Drew asked, looking May straight in the eye and pushing her chin up and her bangs behind her ear. She got out of his grasp, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks as she took out her camera.

"Don't think too much of this. Be optimistic," she advised him as she gave him the camera to show the picture.

Drew looked through the pictures...His face took on a sober expression, but then he grinned.

"Uh…Are you okay?"

"You look like an idiot!" he said, pointing to a picture that Dawn took of her with her Pokémon attacking her.

"Not the point. Aren't you upset about Haruka?" Drew shrugged and they sat down on a park bench.

"I kind of thought she would do something like that. Don't you think she'll be shocked when she finds out I broke up with her?" The two laughed.

Later that day…

"May, you know the Prom is tomorrow."

"Nope, because absolutely no one has talked about it all day," May said, sarcastically. Dawn rolled her eyes while Misty took a seat next to her on May's bed.

"You have to buy a dress!"

"You know I have to study. Finals!"

"Pfft! Like anyone cares about those. You're the only person, May."

"You know I _like_ studying."

"Yeah, a little _too_ much. Jesus Christ, take a break. At least help us with our dresses."

"Whoa-ho, what do you mean _our_ dresses?" Misty inquired. "I'm not wearing a dress."

Dawn sighed exasperatedly. "I definitely have my work cut out for me. YOU WILL BUY A DRESS OR ELSE I WILL SCREECH UNTIL I NO LONGER HAVE A VOICE!"

"Is everything okay up there?" Norman asked from downstairs.

May put a hand on Dawn's mouth and yelled, "Fine, dad!" She sent Misty a pleading look.

"Only if you buy a dress." May nodded quickly. She could feel Dawn grin from underneath her hand. She took her hand off and glared at the two girls.

"You two planned this didn't you?" The girls nodded, giggling. "Ugh, you guys are good friends. I can't get mad at you. This sucks." She stuck her tongue out but joined in the laughter.

* * *

"What do you think about this one?" Dawn said, holding a short v-cut pink dress. Misty and May clicked their tongues.

"Too short."

"Humph. Only you two would say. How about this one?" She took out another pink dress, only it was longer and the neckline was simple and less revealing. It had white rhinestones pinned around the waist line, and the sleeves had eight white fabrics overlapping eachother while descending. The bottom of the dress- waist down- was in an upside down 'v' shape. The straps were adjustable because you could tie them. They were a rosy pink with little roses attached to them.

"Better."

"Best, you mean. I'm buying this one. If it was up to you, you'd make me wear a long-sleeved shirt with jeans!" May rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same.

"I'm next!"

"Oooo! Get something blue, Mist!" After a bit of looking around, May pointed out an icy blue dress with spaghetti stripes. At the bottom, from thigh down, the dress overlapped itself, creating a lovely effect. On the top, the neckline had pretty sapphire jewels that sparkled in the light.

"Thanks, May! I think it's beautiful."

"Now it's time for May!" May groaned as her two friends looked around, mischief in their eyes.

Teasingly, Dawn took a purple halter that was _very revealing,_ and showed it to May.

"You can give that to Haruka for a birthday present," she said distastefully. Dawn laughed, putting it back.

"How about this?" Misty suggested, choosing a brown, old fashioned one with turkey feathers on the back.

"How old do you think I am? I think I'll look around for a bit."

May sighed as she got away from her friends. They had her best interest in mind but sometimes they could be a little too obsessive.

May browsed around through a few dresses boredly.

She looked around a little more, pausing to look at a green dress.

"It's pretty and it's Drew's favorite color…-"

"-but it doesn't suit you!" Soledad said, walking towards May with a smile on her face.

"Soledad! I haven't seen you in a while." Soledad was one of May's old tutors in literature. They had become good friends over the years- even though Soledad was a few grades ahead of May. She always had good advice.

"Good to see you too, sweetums. But we have to find you a dress. I've seen what Dawn and Misty were looking at. I have a feeling if we don't find something for you, they're going to force you to go to that party with one of those…loincloths? Seriously, what's up with this store?"

Soledad started looking through dresses with such speed, that in less than five minutes she had gone through almost the whole store.

"Last dress and-oh, and look at that. The last dress just happens to be the perfect one. I knew I should've started looking on that side first," Soledad grumbled. May, who was sitting on a seat in one of the fitting rooms heard this and got out of the room.

"Uh…Can I see the dress?" May asked, a bit timid.

"Oops, sorry, hon. Got so caught up…" she ended sheepishly, sweatdropping. She handed May the dress.

May didn't look at the dress. "I'll be in for a surprise when I wear it. I don't wanna look at it yet. I trust your judgment. It better look good." Soledad looked honored. May winked.

"Thanks again Soledad!"

"You're welcome, May! You're gonna …sweep Drew off his feet? Wait, that's not right."

"You always mix phrases up," May said, chuckling. Soledad rolled her eyes, but waved goodbye.

"Hopefully, I'll see you and the girls some other time! You're gonna look breathtaking."

"Bye!" May went to the counter and purchased the dress.

"Dawn, Misty! Come over here, you two," she called. "Look at the dress. Is it any good?"

"Oh, it's perfect!" Dawn gasped out! Misty had the same reaction.

"Good," May said, keeping her eyes closed."I'm trusting you guys to choose some pretty earrings to go with it!"

"Uh…Why don't you just do it?"

"Because I want this dress to be a surprise for me. I met up with Soledad earlier and she picked it out. I'm trusting all of you to make me look the best I can." Dawn began crying. Misty patted her on the back. "Plus, I have no experience with earrings."

"She-really-loves us. Waaaaahhh…Okay, time to get some earrings." Misty and May gave her strange looks. (May had asked Misty to keep the dress out of her sight.)

"Mood swings much?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Um…Mom? Dad?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Norman Maple answered, looking up from his evening newspaper. Caroline looked up from her knitting. May had inherited her big, beautiful eyes from her father. She looked very similar to her mother. They had almost the same complexion and the same hair color.

"Do…Do you mind if I go to the Prom?" May's mother beamed at her. She had always wanted her daughter to go out and make a bunch of friends and do teenage stuff.

"Of course you can go, May," Norman answered, smiling at his daughter. May grinned and went back into her room to inform Dawn and Misty.

"Our little baby is growing up!" Caroline whispered excitedly to her husband. Norman sighed, a bit sadly.

"I wish she wasn't…"

"Oh Norman, if my father had thought the same way would I have ever met you." Norman rolled his eyes.

"I bet it's that Drew boy she talks to through the window!"

Norman spit his coffee out.

* * *

May spit her apple juice out.

"You're gonna use that…that THING on my hair?" Dawn rolled her eyes plaintively.

"Relax, May. It's _just_ a curling iron."

"And it looks dangerous!"

"Trust me, May."

"Yeah, I did. Now I regret it," May said, half-joking and half telling the truth. Dawn mock laughed and pushed her down on the chair.  


* * *

Drew looked through his curtain and found May's closed. As if on cue, May opened the curtain...wearing a _hat._

Drew decided not to ask about the hat as he took his sketchpad out.

'You going tonight?' he wrote, showing her. She squinted slightly, because she didn't have her glasses on. She took out her sketch pad from under her bed.

'No, studying.' She felt her heart sink when a look of disappointment crossed Drew's face. It was a look she really didn't want to see again.

'Wish you were,' he wrote. May waved, indicating she needed to stop talking and for the first time in her life, she closed the curtains when Drew wanted to talk.

As soon as the curtains were closed, Dawn started gushing. "Oh, that's so romantic! He wishes you were going!"

"Dawn, can you please hurry?"

"Right, sorry. First, I need a comb."

"I have one; it's under my bed. Let me get it."

"UNDER YOUR BED?" May ignored Dawn as she groped around under her bed. Instead of touching a comb, she touched something paper-like. Something she hadn't looked at in months…

May walked to the prom _very_ slowly.

'_Oh, I hope no one will laugh at me.' _

She bit her lip as she walked through the door.

The effect was immediate. Every one stopped to stare at her.

She wore a beautiful, silk cocktail dress. It had a square neckline. There was a bay blue bow at the side of the dress' waistline. The asymmetric bottom was ruffled, each layer of the dress overlapping the other while going down diagonally. Waist up, the dress was a metallic blue. Waist down, going from mid thigh to underneath the knee, was a glittery sliver. May wore gloves the same color as the bow on the side of her waist.

Drew stood, flabbergasted, looking at the girl he knew with wide eyes. She looked at him and smiled beautifully. His heart felt like it had stopped, but then is suddenly started beating very hard against his chest. He was sure the whole school would be able to hear.

His stomach flopped around when May walked towards him, taking careful steps so as not to fall in her high heels. Gradually, everyone started looking away and the music turned on again. However, in Drew's eyes, May was sparkling brighter than any star he had ever seen.

"Hi, Drew," she greeted, softly.

"Hi-" but he was cut off with a yell of 'Drewy' from behind him. May wrinkled her nose in disgust as Haruka came. She wore a deep brown halter dress with a V shaped neckline. The dress only went mid thigh, however.

"Haruka, we're breaking up." Shocked by this not-so-warm greeting, she stared at him.

Quickly recovering, she crossed her arms and retorted, "Well then, you don't have a date for the Prom. Poor you."

Drew smirked, causing her to scowl. He took a step back and brought May in front of him, pulling her by the waist.

"On the contrary, my dear Haruka, I have a date that people would kill for." Haruka stormed away from him.

"Uh-Drew?" May asked, grabbing his attention. She had a piece of paper in her hand and she gave it to him.

Drew opened up the paper carefully. Soberly, he read the message. Then he sighed.

May quickly started her apology:" I'm sorry, I know you don't like me the same way, but I just had to tell you otherwise I would explode-"

Drew shushed her, putting a finger on her lips. He then took a note out of his own pocket, handing it to May.

Meticulously, May opened up the package. She felt like the happiest person in the world when she saw the words 'I love you' written on the paper.

She looked straight into his eyes.

_Is this real? _They both thought. But before May had time to pinch herself, Drew swooped in for a kiss.

_I've got to be the luckiest guy in the world, finding love so fast._

After a moment, the kiss stopped. Drew embraced May and she did the same.

"I love you so much," he said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, too." They danced the song that just began playing, swaying with the music, as everyone around them cheered.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend. _

_She's upset. _

_She's going off about something that you said, 'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do. _

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night; I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like and she'll never know your story like I do. _

_She wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers dreamin' about the day when you'll wake up and find that what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time. _

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me._

_

* * *

_A little after ten o' clock, the new couple left the prom, hoping to get to spend some time alone.

"I'm sure Haruka got the biggest shock of her life when you broke up with her." Drew chuckled.

"I know; I was the first."

May put her head on his shoulder as they walked to their houses.

When they finally reached the house, Drew took May's hands in his and looked her straight in the eyes. He leaned in for a kiss, but then suddenly a voice interrupted them.

"Ahem!"

"Uh…Dad…Hi!" May said, becoming sheepish. Her father ignored her, looking straight at Drew.

"Will you love my daughter all your life?"

"Yes," Drew answered without hesitation. May smiled to herself.

"Will you stick with her through the thick and thin?"

"Possibly."

Norman's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean possibly?"

"Well, we're not sticky." Norman's face broke out into a smile.

"Brilliant. Now that that's over we can finally talk about baseball." Drew had a glint in his eyes as he walked with Norman.

"I got that ALL on tape."

"MAX! Give me that tape!"

"Even if he does, May, I've got a second tape."

"_Mom!_"

"You didn't think we didn't take any pictures?"

"Misty? Dawn?"

"Oh, the benefits of your friend's boyfriend being yearbook editor," Dawn said, winking before running full sprint away from the house, Misty following.

"We're not together yet!" Misty bellowed, running after Dawn.

"Ash meeting you at the park was good enough for me!"

"May?" Drew said from behind her, scaring her.

"Weren't you just- I thought you were with Dad!"

Drew rolled his eyes. "I was. You didn't notice me come out of the house. I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

He then put her glasses back on. "Be yourself. That's how I always liked you. But it wouldn't kill you to keep your hair like that, would it?"

"I'm going to kill you!" May laughed as she tried to punch Drew's shoulder. Drew, in turn, took her by the waist and spun her around.

_A/N- First and foremost, I would like to thank my awesome beta-reader! Heleentje! _

_This story was slightly inspired by greenalien50's 'You Belong With Me.' _

_Review! _


End file.
